Akatsuki Interview
by Keruo Uzumi
Summary: I asked all the male Akatsuki member what their favorite pick up line is and these are their answers


**"Hey,** it's Keruo Uzumaki here and I interviewed the Akatsuki members to see what their favorite pick up line was," I spoke to the camera in the room. "And they are here live to tell you, Tobi come on out," the crowd behind the camera cheered. "So Tobi, what pick up line would you use on a cute girl," he was sitting across from me.

**"Well** I would probably say," he tapped the mask where his chin would be. "OH! Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what i want for Christmas," everyone in the studio made an 'aw' sound. "That is what I would say to you if I just met you," I smiled at him before he exited off the stage. Next Deidara came out and sat where Tobi was just sitting.

**"So **Tobi set the bar pretty high with the crowd lets see if you can do and better Deidara," he cleared his throat. He got a small blush on his face and watery eyes before he looked toward the camera.

**"I** have an owie on my hand, will you kiss it better," he hand a baby-like tone. I 'awed' like everyone else in the room. "How was that," the crowd cheered like at a concert. "Thank you I'll be here all week," he made his way off stage. Next was Hidan and he didn't even sit down to say his line.

**"Wow! **Are you really as beautiful as you seem, or you just remind me of myself," he winked at the audience before waltzing off. Everything was completely silent before I started to speak. I coughed and rubbed the back of my head.

**"Well, **next up is Kakuzu, lets see if he can to better than his partner," I clapped as he walked out and sat down. "So by now you probably know that I'm asking what your favorite pick up line," we waited a little while.

**"Your **beauty was so distracting it caused me to walk into a wall, so I'm gonna need your name and number ... for insurance reasons," the studio audience clapped as did I. "Thank you for having me," I smiled and shook his hand.

**"Okay** next up, you know him, you love him, Itachi," everyone cheered and went wild for the Uchiha. He sat down and I leaned forward before asking, "so Itachi, what is your favorite pick up line?"

**"Excuse **me, I lost my number, can I barrow yours?" all the girls in the audience started yelling out their number. "Thank you but I'm already taken," he said with a smirk. He left the stage as Kisame walked up.

**"Hey,** Kisame, long time no see," we high-fived before sitting down. "So what is your favorite pick up line, shark man," he grinned.

**"You **look like a refreshing glass of water, and I am the thirstiest man on Earth!" I laughed with him in good humor. "See ya later, ponytail," we high-fived again before he left the stage.

**"Next** up is the plant-man himself, everyone give it up for Zetzu," everyone clapped as he walked out. "So Zetzu it's been a while, so what is your favorite pick up line," I folded my hands together and rested my chin on them.

**"Hello, **I just wanted to show this rose how beautiful you are," he handed me a single red rose. I lifted the rose up to my nose and sniffed it. "It's from my personal garden," I smiled warmly at him before he left.

**"Well **that was sweet, wasn't it," I giggled a little. "Next up is the man behind the shadow, the Leader," the audience clapped and cheered like mad. "It's nice to see you, so the question is what is your favorite pick up line," I sat back in my chair. He put one leg over the other.

**"If** being sexy is a crime, you are guilty as charged," he smirked at the crowd. All the girls screamed and tried to get past the security guards. "I'm guessing that's why you have security guards," I sighed while nodded. "It was nice seeing you," we shook hands.

**"Go **out with me or die," Sasori appeared out of nowhere and disappeared right after. I just sat their silent and in shock.

**"And** that was Sasori I guess, and that concludes this one time special airing. GOOD BYE," the camera was turned off and I left the building.

* * *

R&R if you liked it or had any comments


End file.
